<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Saviour Who Came To Ruin My Life. by Minasadlibs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578827">My Saviour Who Came To Ruin My Life.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasadlibs/pseuds/Minasadlibs'>Minasadlibs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Idol Producer - Fandom, QCYN2, THE9, Youth With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasadlibs/pseuds/Minasadlibs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Glancing upwards, Yuyan swore her heart stopped for the briefest of moments when she laid eyes on Keni, her light brown hair illuminated by the moonlight slowly seeping in through the windows."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yu Yan/Zeng Keni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Saviour Who Came To Ruin My Life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you don't want me to do it? My chinese has always been better than yours." Yuyan shook her head at daimeng's words, moving to place her suitcase in Jongsuk's cart.<br/>
Lee Jongsuk was someone yuyan had known her whole life, so when he came to her 3 months ago with a proposition, she felt inclined to take him up on it. Jongsuk's plan was to have Yuyan become a handmaiden for someone called Zeng Keni, a half chinese half Korean heiress. Once Yuyan was close enough to keni, she'd convince her that she should marry Count Koduka, aka Jongsuk, who would then commit her to an asylum and steal her inheritance.</p><p> Jongsuk had promised her a cut of the money, and all the dresses and jewellery she could get her hands on, which was the main reason she had agreed so quickly. Yuyan wasn't from a wealthy background and hearing that she'd finally have enough money to properly take care of Zuo and Chengxuan is what prompted her to agree so quickly. Yuyan's younger sisters (they weren't blood related but they'd been together since birth, all three of them being orphans taken in by daimeng) were her life, and all she wanted was to be able to give them a better life.</p><p>"No, you have to stay here and look after Zuo and Chengxuan." Yuyan drew a breath in as she turned to her sisters, noticing their glossy eyes.</p><p>"You guys are gonna be fine with Daimeng, and I'll be back before you know it." she spoke softly, beckoning them to her and wrapping her arms around them both. Yuyan let go of them and climbed into the cart as Jongsuk informed her that it was time to go. She closed her eyes as the cart started moving, not allowing herself to look back. She knew if she did that then she'd feel more inclined to stay, and Yuyan needed to do this.<br/>
 <br/>
As she dragged her suitcase through the hall, Yuyan barely concealed a sigh; allowing herself to be lead into her room. If you could call it a room at all. The small compartment which barely fit a bed was minimal, but Yuyan supposed it was a small price to pay. Placing her case onto the bed she turned to Kiki, the servant who was seemingly in charge of getting her 'settled in'.</p><p>"if you follow me, ill take you to see Lady Keni." Kiki nodded her head in the direction of what Yuyan assumed was Keni's room. Muttering a small thanks, she was quick to follow her. Shaking her head, Yuyan tried to rid herself of her nerves, and remind herself of why she was doing this in the first place. She couldn't, and she swore she wouldn’t, let Zuo and Chengxuan grow up like she did.</p><p>"Lady Keni, your new maid Akiara is here." bowing deeply, Kiki walked out of the room, leaving her alone. Glancing upwards, Yuyan swore her heart stopped for the briefest of moments when she laid eyes on Keni, her light brown hair illuminated by the moonlight slowly seeping in through the windows. Yuyan opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to it.</p><p>"So you're my new maid? Xuan Akiara?" Keni's voice was softer than Yuyan expected, but there was something behind it that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.<br/>
"At your service my Lady" she answered, trying not to let her voice shake as she looked at her.</p><p>"Count Koduka sent you?"</p><p>Hearing Jongsuk's pseudo name snapped Yuyan out of the daze she had found herself in and she reached into her pocket for the letter he wrote, encasing all the details of her 'backstory'; her time with her previous lady, her reasonings for having to leave that position and other minor details. Keni's eyes darted up to Yuyan's face as she skimmed over the letter, before placing it on the table next to her and looking back at her.</p><p>"Your last position was in Shenzhen?" she questioned, that same lilt to her voice that Yuyan noticed earlier.<br/>
Nodding slightly, yuyan cleared her throat before answering "Yes, I worked with my previous lady in Shenzhen and before that i was positioned in wuhan."</p><p>Tilting her head to the side, Keni seemed to appraise Yuyan before she spoke, her voice hardened slightly "I think ill get ready for bed now." Not wanting to make her wait around, Yuyan sprung into action and followed Keni to her dresser where her wash basin was set up;  silk nightgown hanging loosely by the side.</p><p>With shaking hands, Yuyan brushed Keni's hair out of the way and began to undo the buttons of her dress, feeling her fingers brush ever-so-slightly against the skin of her back. A jolt of electricity seemed to shoot up her arm when she made contact with Keni's skin, and she had to supress a gasp at the sensation.</p><p>Yuyan shook her head, trying in vein to snap herself out of the trance that she'd fallen into, before she focused back on the task at hand. yuyan noticed she was at the last button, and undid it before letting the dress fall to the floor. Helping Keni step out of it, Yuyan tried to avert her eyes away from her exposed body, reaching for the nightgown and helping her into it.</p><p>Now ready for bed, Keni turned back to Yuyan "Thank you Akiara, you may go back to the maid's quarters now."<br/>
Yuyan nodded and bowed slightly before heading out of the room.</p><p>As she laid in bed, yuyan thought about her family at home back in Beijing. She thought about being Lady Keni's maid, and she thought about her mother. Most of what she had heard about her mother came from Daimeng, the woman who had taken her in when she was a child. When she was younger, Yuyan would hassle Daimeng with questions about her mother, the 'greatest thief of her time'. But as she got older, the questions became fewer until Yuyan stopped asking about her all together. </p><p>Yuyan doesn't know how she came to resent her mother, but she thinks it has something to do with the way Zuo and Chengxuan look every time she's mentioned. Or the way they tense up when the topic of Yuyan's 'job' is brought up. Yuyan knows that her mother did all she could to provide for her and her sisters, but that doesn't stop the fire that burns in the pit of her stomach whenever she thinks about her.</p><p>Rolling over on her side, she tried to push those thoughts out of her head, instead choosing to mull over the details of Jongsuk's plan. When the familiar feeling of guilt starts to crawl its way up through her body, Yuyan told herself that doing this was the only way to ensure Zuo and Chengxuan a better life. While that didn't make the feeling go away; it muted it and allowed her to slip into a dreamless sleep.<br/>
 <br/>
Before she even noticed, 2 weeks passed and Yuyan found herself getting Keni ready for her first meeting with Jongsuk. She wondered how different he's going to appear, what lengths he's gone to in order to keep up this charade. Most of all, Yuyan wondered what Keni was going to think of him. This whole scheme would only work if she falls in love with him, and Yuyan can't afford for their plan to fail.</p><p>She's pulled out of her thoughts by Keni's voice, "Akiara, what is Count Koduka like?" she questioned, turning to face Yuyan. Trying her best to avoid Keni's eyes, she answered with words she had to force out of her mouth.<br/>
"He's a noble man, in all the years I've known him he's been kind to me, even with our different social backgrounds. I'm sure that when you meet him you'll realise how wonderful he is for yourself."</p><p>Yuyan had to mask the detest in her voice as she spoke about Jongsuk, spewing lie after lie. If this was any other situation she would jump at the chance to tell Keni just how awful he is; just how cunning and conniving he really is, but she knows that she can't, so instead she pushes those thoughts down and ignores the fire in her belly.<br/>
Yuyan is interrupted by a knock, as Kiki walks idly into the room. "My Lady, Count Koduka has arrived."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so :D </p><p>come say hi hehe </p><p>twt: @xjqsberet<br/>cc: egirlminji</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>